Fan:Coronamon (Spirit Xros)
=Digimon Spirit Xros= Coronamon is Dawn's main partner in the Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros series. Attacks Petite Prominence: A full-body tackle while covered in flames. Other Forms The name Coronamon refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. He can Digivolve and Spirit Xros into other Digimon. Digivolved Forms These are the forms that Coronamon can Digivolve to on his own. Sunmon Coronamon's In-Training form. He degenerates to this form while fighting Gallantmon. Firamon Coronamon's Champion form. He first Digivolves to this form to fight Apemon in the first chapter. Attacks Fira Bombs: Shoots fire bombs at the target. Spirit Xros Forms Coronamon can Spirit Xros using Dawn's Spirit (and other Digimon) to make new forms he could never achieve on his own. Many of his Spirit-Xrossed forms have French names for their weapons or attacks. BurningFiramon Coronamon's Spirit-Xrossed form using Dawn's Spirit. He is a Champion-Level Digimon. He looks like a burning lion, hence his name. He has glowing white fangs and blazing yellow eyes. Attacks Éruption Solaire (solar flare): This attack has three effects: (One) He shoots three fire missiles. (Two) He conjures a lion made of pure flame to attack. (Three) He releases a burst of fire. (Only when used after Bruciore Leone) Bruciore Leone (burning lion): A full-body tackle while covered in flames. KnightFlaremon Black This form is Coronamon's Spirit-Xrossed form using Dawn's soul and PawnChessmon Black. He is a Champion-Level. He resembles a liony form of KnightChessmon Black. He has a weapon called the Chevalier Noir Couteau (black knight knife). Attacks Pion Slayer (pawn slayer): Attacks with his Chevalier Noir Couteau. Chevalier (knight): Tramples his opponent. KnightFlaremon White This form is Coronamon's Spirit-Xrossed form using Dawn's soul and PawnChessmon White. He is a Champion-Level. He resembles a liony form of KnightChessmon White. He has a weapon called the Chevalier Blanc Couteau (white knight knife). Attacks La Mort Pion (pawn death): Slashes repeatedly with his Chevalier Blanc Couteau. Guerrier (warrior): Tackles his opponent. VineCoronamon This is the Spirit-Xrossed form of Coronamon and Palmon. He is also Champion-Level. He looks like a red lion with a mane made out of vines, and green claws. His tail as well is a vine. His weapon is the Canons de Vigne (vine cannon). Attacks Canons de Vigne (vine cannon): Shoots vines to either attack or use as a grapling hook. Vine Burying: Buries the target in vines. Paru Roar: Roars so loud it can shatter mountains. RookFlaremon The Spirit-Xrossed form of Coronamon and KnightChessmon Black. He is an Ultimate-Level Digimon. He looks like a towering black Flaremon. His weapons are two bows and arrows. The bows are called Poussez (push) and Tirez (pull). He also calls the arrows Lien (bond). Attacks Poussez: Shoots arrows with his Poussez. Tirez: Shoots arrows with his Tirez. Lien: Shoots arrows with both bows. BishopFlaremon The Spirit-Xrossed form of Coronamon and KnightChessmon White. He is an Ultimate-Level. He looks like a white Flaremon wearing BishopChessmon's robes and staff. His staff is called Consacrer (consecrate). Attacks Consacrer (consecrate): Smacks with his Consacrer. Sacrer (consecrate): Fires yellow orbs of holy energy. CactoFlaremon The Spirit-Xrossed form of Coronamon and Togemon. He is also an Ultimate-Level. He looks like a cactus version of Flaremon. Attacks Cactus Needle: Shoots several needles. Esprit (Spirit): A rose blooms on his forehead that is poisonous. Vie (Life): Spreads roots beneath the entire area, trapping anything inside. Armor Forms This is the form Coronamon can Armor Digivolve to using a DigiEgg. Lumimon This is the form created when Coronamon uses the DigiEgg of Hope to Digivolve. His title is "Shattering Hope!' He looks somewhat like a smaller Magnamon with more lion-like features, and with the Crest of Hope as opposed to Magnamon's Crest of Destiny. Attacks Bright Light: Emits a light that cannot be handled by nearly anything. Unison Attacks Moonlight: Fires several shards of bright ice.